Megalomanía
by gattara
Summary: One Shot escrito para el Gazo Fanfiction organizado por "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", concurso que consiste en escribir en base a un personaje y una imagen ¿Pilaf habrá logrado cumplir su sueño de conquistar el mundo? ¿Compartirá su gloria con sus fieles secuaces, Mai y Shu? Lean este pequeño fic y podrán saberlo.


Una fortaleza inexpugnable. Un castillo inmenso, indestructible, construido con muros de acero y piedra. Un fortificación a la que ningún intruso podrá llegar, rodeada por un foso gigantesco lleno de cocodrilos asesinos, pirañas carnívoras, tiburones, peces espada y también, porqué no, alguna valiente mojarrita.

Ejércitos de perros voraces, hambrientos, aguardando en sus jaulas, listos para saltar a la yugular de quien sea.

Pasillos interminables, pasadizos secretos, trampas esparcidas por doquier, controles y cámaras de seguridad diseminadas por todos lados.

Aves rapaces entrenadas sobrevolando los cielos, vigilando, al acecho.

Y el poder. El infinito poder de un rey todopoderoso, ante quien la voluntad de todos los mortales se somete.

Una fortaleza negra, negra como su alma.

Un nuevo, glorioso, amanecer.

Y allí está él, en la más recóndita y fortalecida habitación del castillo, henchido de orgullo, desafiante e impasible a vez: el gran rey, y más que rey, emperador. El futuro emperador del mundo, y más que del mundo, del universo.

En fin, ahí está: se trata del gran Pilaf.

Nadie se atreve a desafiarlo, todos, tanto en la tierra como en los otros planetas, están sometidos a su voluntad. Deberán hacer lo que él les diga o pagar las consecuencias.

El susodicho gran Pilaf está muy satisfecho: ha pasado por grandes dificultades y muy malos momentos, ha luchado mucho, muchísimo. No le ha sido nada fácil conseguir lo que tiene.

Oh, sí, sólo él y sus fieles, aunque imbéciles, ayudantes, saben por lo que ha pasado.

Pero allí tiene su merecido premio: está en el castillo más grande del mundo, su poder es infinito, todos son sus sirvientes, y por fin le podrá pedir al dios dragón su deseo.

Dispuestas en orden sobre una mesa están las siete esferas, con tanto trabajo conseguidas. Se ven un poco pálidas, es cierto, y las estrellas no se distinguen muy bien, eso también es cierto, pero allí están: las siete esferas todopoderosas que lo convertirían en el indiscutido e indiscutible señor del universo.

Sólo una cosa le preocupa al gran Pilaf: el dios dragón tarda demasiado en presentarse. Cabe la posibilidad que esté durmiendo una siesta, y es sabido que las siestas de los dragones suelen durar muchísimos años. O tal vez tenga miedo de aparecer, claro, después de lo que le había sucedido cuando ese arrogante demonio, Piccolo Daimaku, lo destruyera sin consideraciones, no es de extrañarse.

"Lagartija cobarde" Se dice el gran Pilaf mientras contempla las bellas y adoradas esferas "Vas a tener que presentarte ante mí ¡Soy el más grande, el indiscutido, el poderoso, el magnífico Pilaf! ¡No puedes negarte a mis órdenes!

—Claro, Guau —Asiente su fiel secuaz canino, Shu —No hay nadie como usted gran señor pero... hay algo que debería saber...

—Cállate perro tonto —Interviene su fiel secuaz humana, Mai —No molestes al gran Pilaf. Él sabe lo que hace...

—Guau... pero... guau guau...

—¡Claro que sé lo que hago, par de tontos! ¡Todo es parte de mi plan, todo! ¿Acaso no estamos en el castillo más grande de la tierra? ¿Acaso no tenemos todo un pueblo de sirvientes para nosotros solos?

—Por supuesto pero...— Empieza a decir Shu, pero Mai le hace un desesperado gesto para que se calle.

—Nuestro primer castillo fue destruido por ese mono gigantesco... nuestra gran nave estrella también, y ese repugnante tipo verde nos arrojó al vacío sin darnos nada ¡Hemos tenidos épocas muy malas! Pero al fin tenemos nuestra recompensa. ¡Oh sí! ¡El gran Pilaf es al final el rey del mundo! ¡Shu! ¡Llama a los sirvientes para que me sirvan el desayuno! ¡Mai! ¡Trae mi corona!

—Su... ¿Corona, señor?

—¡Claro! ¡Mi corona incrustada de diamantes, oro, joyas, piedras preciosas...! ¡Vamos!

—Hay que hacer lo que el gran Pilaf ordena —Dice Shu con su típica voz, canina y pastosa —Si él te dice que le traigas su corona, pues, tú vas y se la traes.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Su corona!—Exclama Mai, haciéndose la súper entendida.

El gran rey del universo se asoma a la ventana de su castillo: desde allí puede ver sus dominios, bueno, una parte, ya que sus dominios son muy amplios. Y lo serán mucho más en cuanto ese perezoso Shen Long acuda a su llamado.

¡Que visión tan gratificante! Desde allí la gente se ve pequeñita, como si fuesen hormigas.

Van y vienen, ocupados en sus míseros asuntos.

"Que pequeña es la humanidad, y que grande soy yo" Piensa el hombrecito azul mientras contempla el paisaje parado sobre un banquillo, puesto los fines de alcanzar la ventana.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué grande es él! ¡Y será mucho más grande aún!

Sólo es cuestión de esperar.

* * *

><p>Perdidos entre aquellos pequeños humanos, que, contemplados desde la insuperable altura de Pilaf se veían como hormigas, camina un muchacho cuyo cabello negro forma varios picos. Está cargado de bolsas y paquetes. Adelante, con paso decidido marcha una bella jovencita y detrás un hombre altísimo, muy robusto que luce, sobre su enorme cabeza, un sombrero con dos cuernos.<p>

—¿Será esto suficiente para el almuerzo? —Dice el muchacho —¡Compraste solamente veinte kilos de pescado!

—No te preocupes, mi amor— Responde la chica —Soy una experta haciendo rendir la comida.

—Me alegro mucho que estén disfrutando su luna miel, chicos— Agrega el gigante —Espero con ansias mi primer nieto.

—Que cosas dices papá... esas cosas llevan tiempo —Dice la chica mientras se tapa la cara con una mano para disimular el rubor.

—Por cierto, suegro—Añade el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que ataja uno de los escurridizos paquetes — ¿Qué pasó con su casa después del incendio?

—Mmmm— Responde el hombre rascándose la cabeza —No lo sé... al parecer se han metido unos intrusos ¡Deben estar locos! ¿Qué se creerán que van a encontrar en medio de todo ese hollín?

—Debe ser gente muy pobre —Dice la chica compasivamente —Tal vez no tengan donde refugiarse... ¿No les parece?

* * *

><p>Allá, a lo lejos, por encima de todo, separado del bullicio y el mundanal ruido, el gran Pilaf contempla sus preciadas esferas con impaciencia.<p>

—¿Será que no piensas presentarte, dragón majadero? ¡Ya lo verás! ¡En cuanto te presentes te daré tu merecido!

—No debería hablar así del gran Shen Long, maestro, guau.

—¡Cállate Shu! ¡A ti también te daré tu merecido por impertinente!

—Guau...

—No te hagas el perro apaleado, ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo ¡Deberías estar agradecido conmigo por permitirte compartir mi magnificencia!

—Sí, claro, guau, magnificencia... guau...

"¿Magnificencia? Debería decir más bien indigencia" murmura Mai.

Pero ni Shu, ni el gran Pilaf, la escuchan. El hombrecito azul continúa perdido en sus ensueños de gloria y el perro, bastante tristón, continúa perdido en la contemplación de las esferas.

El cánido ninja se relame para sus adentros.

Las esferas. Vaya, que deliciosa tortilla podría hacerse con ellas...

* * *

><p>El muchacho, la chica y el suegro gigantesco de los enormes cuernos han llegado a una hermosa casita de techo redondeado, que, amparada por la sombra de un frondoso árbol, luce muy fresca, linda y apacible.<p>

Es el refugio ideal para dos jóvenes recién casados que desean disfrutar su intimidad.

Aunque esa intimidad no es posible en ese momento, y esto por dos razones: primera, la presencia del suegro, que resulta un estorbo importante y segunda, por un enorme dinosaurio bastante enfadado que sobrevuela la casita desde hace ya mucho rato.

—Gokú, querido ¿podrías pedirle a ese bicharraco que se vaya a pasear a otra parte? —Pide la chica —No puedo concentrarme para preparar el almuerzo.

—¿No puedes? ¡No digas eso Milk! ¡Me estoy muriendo del hambre!

—Ese dinosaurio debe estar molesto por algo —Interviene el gigante que, como tal vez hayan ya adivinado, es Ox Satán, el padre de la chica, que, por supuesto, es Milk, la joven, dichosa y atareada esposa de Gokú.

—Iré a averiguar de que se trata —Dice Gokú —No permitiré que se atrase el almuerzo y... por supuesto, tampoco quiero que tú estés molesta, Milk.

La joven siente, otra vez, el rubor en sus mejillas.

Oh, sí, Gokú es un esposo maravilloso. El más fuerte, el más increíble, el más bueno de la tierra

Y, claro, también el más despistado.

Gokú sale a averiguar y regresa al rato, muy preocupado.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —Preguntan esposa y suegro.

Ella está revolviendo y mezclando ingredientes en una enorme sartén y él, de a ratos, intenta meter uno de sus enormes dedos en ella para probar la comida.

—Pobre— Dice Gokú —Es una mamá dinosaurio. Está muy triste porque le robaron a sus hijitos (Aclaremos que, por algún motivo desconocido Gokú entiende el idioma de los dinosaurios)

—¿Dinosauritos? —Pregunta Milk

—No, aún no nacen, pobre madre, no tiene la menor idea de quien pudo habérselos robado —Dice Gokú, conmovido.

—Que tristeza —Asiente su esposa —Pero no entiendo porque los busca aquí.

—Le dije que intentara buscarlos por el olfato. Los dinosaurios tienen un olfato muy fino ¿sabían?

—Bueno, esperemos que los encuentre, y que ya no los busque cerca de nuestra casa.

—¿Ya está la comida?

—Espera ¡No seas impaciente!

—Bueno, bueno, no te enfades... mientras esté lista acompañaré a mamá dinosaurio en su búsqueda.

—Haces muy bien— Dice Milk, un tanto aliviada. Ella ama a su reciente esposo pero éste resulta una enorme molestia mientras ella prepara la comida. No puede esperar a que esté lista. Vive con hambre, como si nunca terminara de llenarse.

* * *

><p>El gran Pilaf sigue frente a sus preciadas esferas. Pronto aparecerá el dios dragón. Lo presiente.<p>

—Tenemos hambre... —Se queja Shu —Señor, le solicito permiso para ir al pueblo a buscar comida.

—Lo mismo digo— Dice Mai, agarrándose la panza para disimular los ruidos que hace.

—Este castillo está lleno de provisiones ¿Qué no lo ven? —Les reprocha el azul, pequeño y tiránico amo —¡Traigan, ya, mi almuerzo y sírvanse ustedes las sobras! ¡No pienso esperarlos, así que apresúrense!

El preocupado perro y la hambrienta mujer salen al pasillo.

—¿Guau... y ahora que hacemos... guau...?

—¿Y yo que sé? Tal vez en los almacenes haya aún algo de comida. Busquemos.

—Bueno, guau, al menos tenemos una ventaja. Lo que sea que haya de comida, estará bien cocinada.

Ya habían empezado la búsqueda cuando un grito les llama la atención.

—¡El señor nos está llamando! —Exclama Mai —Parece que está en peligro, rápido, Shu ¡Llama a tu ejército de perros!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Mi ejército quedó liquidado hace tiempo culpa de ese niño mono!

—Uf, es cierto, pero igual ¡Vamos!

El gran Pilaf salta de un lado al otro, los llama y grita, pero no porque se sienta en peligro: grita de felicidad.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está! —Exclama el marciano —¡Ahora, al fin, le pediré mi deseo!

El fiel can y la no menos fiel humana se quedan entonces duros, congelados en la puerta, y de repente ¡Plaf! Se caen sentados frente a lo que ven sus ojos: adelante del gran Pilaf, y con cara de muy pocos amigos, hay un gran dinosaurio de color marrón y detrás de él ¡Oh! ¡Es mejor no mirar lo que hay detrás de él!

Da mucho, mucho, muchísimo miedo.

Parado detrás del dinosaurio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, está el niño – joven – mono. El mismo, el mismísimo que había destruido el castillo, el mismo que tantas veces le había frustrado los planes al señor ¡¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?!

Pilaf exige:

—¡Vamos! ¡Cumple mi deseo dragón perezoso! ¡Quiero ser el amo de la tierra, del universo, de la galaxia!

—No te apresures —Responde Gokú ya que el dinosaurio, que ha sido confundido con el dios dragón, no dice nada —Primero devuélvele los huevos a mamá dinosaurio. Está muy preocupada por ellos.

—¡¿Huevos?! ¡¿A que huevos te refieres?! ¡Estas son las todopoderosas esferas del dragón! ¡A mí no quieras engañarme!

—¿Las esferas del dragón? —Se sorprende Gokú —Pues no... Aquí no las veo, para nada.

—¡Claro! ¡Dices eso porque pretendes robártelas! ¡Pero esta vez sí que no voy a permitírtelo! ¡Has quedado atrapado en la fortaleza del gran Pilaf, y jamás podrás escaparte de aquí! Voy a hacer que pagues todos los sufrimientos que me causaste, ya lo verás...

—¿Fortaleza? Jajajaja este es el castillo de mi suegro, Ox Satán, y por cierto que ya tiene poco de fortaleza ¡Se está cayendo a pedazos después del incendio!

—¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Jamás te permitiré destruir mi fortaleza! ¡Y tampoco te permitiré apoderarte de las esferas!

El marciano intenta tomar los huevos de dinosaurio que tenía sobre la mesa y que él cree, ha decidido, son las famosas esferas. Pero la madre dinosaurio, muy prudentemente, pone su pata sobre ellas y emite un amenazante gruñido.

—Grrafff... (Que idioma dinosauriano significa algo así cómo "ya déjate de joder, idiota")

—¡Activen todas las trampas! — Grita el gran Pilaf —¡Que ni el intruso, ni el dios dragón puedan salir con vida, sin que antes se haya cumplido mi deseo!

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero mira que eres persistente! —Exclama Goku desternillándose de risa —¡Las únicas trampas que puede haber por aquí son las de ratones! ¡Y aún así no funcionan! ¡Jajaja, te volviste loco!

—¡Loca tu abuelita! —Grita el marciano furibundo —¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por tus palabras!

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo y ya recuperados del susto, un poco apartados de su enojadísimo amo, Mai y Shu conversan entre ellos.

—Pobre señor, me da mucha lástima, guau, hemos pasado por tantas desgracias, y al final se volvió loco...

—No digas eso. Nuestro amo siempre sabe lo que hace. Seguramente finge que está loco para hacer caer al enemigo en una trampa.

—Claro... nuestro amo es el mejor ¿Verdad? Siempre sabe lo que hace.

—¡Lo apoyamos, gran Pilaf! — Exclama Mai con entusiasmo.

—¡Puede contar con nosotros! ¡Guauuuuu!

Y allí van, decididos a todo: can y humana contra Gokú.

Apenas se percata del apoyo de sus seguidores Pilaf se suma a la lucha.

Se arma un gran revuelo y se levanta bastante polvareda, mejor dicho bastante hollín, ya que en ese lugar todo está quemado.

Mamá dinosaurio escapa limpiamente por la ventana llevándose sus preciosos huevos y los tres frustrados maleantes quedan en un rincón, golpeados, enojados y anudados.

Gokú que ni siquiera ha levantado una mano para pelear, se queda mirándolos sorprendido.

Después de un rato largo, muy largo, nuestro héroe se rasca la cabeza y exclama:

—¡Ah! ¡Son ustedes! ¡Los que estaban adentro de los robots e intentaron quitarnos el basho sen! Jajajaja ¡No servía para nada! ¡Igual que ustedes! ¡Jajajajaja!

—¡El que no sirve para nada eres tú! —Grita Pilaf mientras trata de desatarse las manos que él mismo se había atado en su frustrada lucha —¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso de la tierra! ¡El dueño de esta fortaleza indestructible! ¡El gran, el único, el insuperable Pilaf!

Gokú se queda mirándolos de nuevo y después de otro rato, casi tan largo como el anterior, exclama.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es la hora de la cena! Y, por cierto, ustedes tienen que irse de aquí: este castillo le pertenece a mi suegro ¡Adiós!

Pega la media vuelta y desaparece.

Así es la cosa: Pilaf y sus secuaces se han metido en el castillo de Ox Satán que, quemado y todo, se parece bastante a una fortaleza. El pobre castillo se quemó justo antes de la boda de Gokú y Milk. Ellos lo salvaron de la destrucción completa gracias a que encontraron todos los elementos para reparar el horno del infierno, pero de todas maneras quedó completamente negro. Sólo se salvó el vestido de novia de la mamá de Milk, que ella usó en su boda.

* * *

><p>Pasan varios meses.<p>

Ni Pilaf, ni Mai, ni Shu, terminan de entender cómo fueron a dar allí, pero de que la estaban pasando bien, no cabía ninguna duda.

Tienen cuatro comidas diarias, un patio soleado y una bonita habitación compartida. Compartida, pero eso sí, con toda gente del más alto rango.

Allí pueden tomar el sol, contemplar las flores y los pájaros, dormir a sus anchas. Y, por supuesto, pueden pasearse al lado de grandes personajes, ese lugar está lleno de ellos.

Allí está, por ejemplo, Napoleón Malaparte: el emperador destronado de la tierra, ahora perseguido por el FBI (una organización malévola que significa Furiosos Bellacos Interplanetarios), un tipo de lo más simpático.

También está el científico que inventó las casas en el sol. Asegura haber vendido muchísimas de esas casas, amasando una inmensa fortuna, hasta que otra organización malévola, la CIA (que significa Choros de Inventores Armados) le robó su invento.

También está la reina de las sirenas. Una bella mujer, de lo más desdichada, a la que otra de esas organizaciones malévolas que andan dando vueltas, los Iluminati (Que significa, bueno, nada) le había cortado la cola remplazándosela por piernas humanas.

En fin: están rodeados por toda gente de alcurnia, como le corresponde a un gran señor y a sus fieles sirvientes.

Así que allí se quedaron. Instalados cómodamente en el manicomio de Cuidad del Oeste, adonde habían ido a parar después de que la policía los expulsara del castillo de Ox Satán.

* * *

><p>El futuro:<p>

Mai y Shu, después de un tiempo, son declarados razonablemente sanos. Prometen tomar todos los días su medicación y les permiten salir. No tienen, en realidad, muchas ganas de irse, pero se van igual. Ya están un poco cansados de tanta gente importante que habla y habla sin parar de sus reinos y de sus títulos imposibles de acreditar.

Se van a buscar fortuna por su cuenta, tal vez, algún día, el destino los juntará de vuelta.

Mai se emplea como cajera en un supermercado, al poco tiempo se harta del empleo y emprende un viaje a pie en busca de aventuras. Caminando y caminando se encuentra con un viejo arqueólogo especialista en ruinas antiguas. Se hace pasar por arqueóloga ella también, aunque entiende tanto de ruinas como de física cúantica. Pero al viejo no le importa nada porque es todo un pervertido, y cómo Mai es muy bonita la lleva gratis de viaje con él por todo el mundo. Un día el viejo quiere propasarse y Mai lo lanza por la ventanilla del aerocoche. Se queda muy satisfecha.

Shu se hace pasar por un perro común y corriente y consigue empleo con una rica familia. Lo único que tiene que hacer es alcanzarles todos los domingos el periódico y mover un poco la cola. A cambio, le dan casa y comida gratis. Un buen trato. Shu está muy contento.

El que no está tan contento es el gran Pilaf. Se ha quedado instalado en el manicomio. Tiene un compañero de habitación que, según le han contado, ha sido rico, muy rico.

Ese compañero es un antiguo pirata que ha escondido todos sus tesoros en una isla secreta.

En cualquier momento el viejo pirata le contará dónde está su fortuna, todo es cuestión de esperar.

Y esperar.

Y esperar.

Y seguir esperando, porque el pobre viejo pirata es sordo, tiene una pata de palo y un ojo de vidrio y, además, le han cortado la lengua.

Pero el gran Pilaf puede esperar. Y si se hace viejo esperando, el gran dios dragón le devolverá la juventud igual que a Piccolo Daimaku. Para eso había dejado ir a sus secuaces: para la importante tarea de volver a juntar las esferas (Y esta vez no deberán ser huevos de dinosaurio, en lo posible)

Pronto tendrá la fortuna del pirata, el castillo, las esferas, la juventud, el dominio del mundo, y todo lo que él quiera, todo.

Y allí sigue, muchos años después, en compañía del viejo pirata supuesto rico, sumido en sus sueños de grandeza, harto de esperar y para nada dichoso.

Una bonita enfermera entra a la habitación.

—Veamos— Dice hablando consigo misma —Pacientes habitación siete, treinta miligramos de haloperidol con cinco miligramos de valium. Perfecto.

Luego se dirige a los mencionados pacientes.

—Aquí tienen, señores— les dice —La medicina que los hará más fuertes.

Pilaf finge tragársela pero, en realidad, guarda las píldoras en su bolsillo.

Cuando la enfermera les da la espalda no puede contener la risa. Saca la legua con desparpajo.

"Pobre estúpida" Piensa "No sabe que estoy guardando la medicina para tomármela toda de una vez. Me haré fuerte, fortísimo, el más fuerte del universo"

Es así. No cabe duda: el gran Pilaf es el más inteligente, el más poderoso, el más rico el más...

Bueno, el más de todo lo que se les ocurra.

Fin

* * *

><p><span>Nota gattara<span>: Bueno, este concurso resultó mucho más difícil de lo que yo pensaba, escribir un one shot basado en una imagen parece fácil pero no lo es. Para nada.

La verdad, no sabía ni cómo arrancar, le di mil vueltas al tema y terminé escribiendo esto, algo sin pies ni cabeza, y encima bastante diferente de lo que acostumbro escribir.

Para empezar, no se me da mucho el humor pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer con Pilaf? no es un personaje serio, precisamente. Siempre escribo mis historias en pasado, pero ésta la escribí en presente, para acentuar la presencia de la imagen, que remite siempre a un presente (bueno, yo me entiendo)

Cómo tiempo elegí el final de la saga de Dragon Ball, después del casamiento de Gokú, ya que es la saga que más me gusta y allí, en el final, el pobre Pilaf y sus secuaces han pasado por todas las desgracias, no sería demasiado raro que el marciano (bueno, en la traducción latina figura muchas veces como marciano) se haya vuelto loco. Además allí se terminan las hazañas de Pilaf y su banda, si no contamos sus actuaciones como niños en la película y como viejos en el GT.

Y claro, aproveché un poco de mis conocimientos de psicología pero sin ningún rigor científico, lo que sí, supongo que si Pilaf se toma junta toda esa medicación, termina con la pata dura, como decimos en mi provincia.

Bueno, usé un poco del lenguaje de mi tierra, espero que no les haya complicado la lectura: mojarrita es un tipo de pez muy chiquito, me pareció gracioso ponerlas al lado de supuestos tiburones que imagina el megalómano Pilaf. je.

Choros significa ladrones.

Espero que la lectura no se les haya hecho demasiado insoportable y se hayan divertido un poco, si no se divirtieron nada... les pido disculpas ¡es el fic de concurso que más trabajo me dio!

Y si se animan a dejar algún review, se los agradeceré mucho.

Cariños gattaros y gracias por leer!


End file.
